Arguments 24'7
by Atem-Fan4eva
Summary: Atem and Yugi. Two twins fighting everyday for no reason. That is, until things get a little out of control and drastic measures are used to help them in their, difficult time... DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Chapter 1

ARGH! I can't believe I have to do all these chapters all over again! Sorry about that.. And the long wait. I never found the story and had to re write everything.. This story has been REVISED!

* * *

Arguments 24'7

Chapter 1

Socks

Yugi was sitting in his room looking for something when he then shouted, "ATEM! Where are my socks!" Atem was in the kitchen making breakfast when Yugi called. He yelled back, "I don't know! Why would I have your socks!" Yugi came to the top of the stairs and shouted down to Atem, "Because I gave it to you yesterday to put in my drawer!'

Well, it seems Atem didn't know what was going on and he got mad. He threw the spoon he was holding onto the floor and stomped up the stairs and into Yugi's room. "WHAT!" Yugi saw Atem and asked again, "Where are my socks?!"

"What socks! Why would I have your socks! You did not give them to me! I don't even know what a sock is!' Atem exclaimed looking at Yugi. "Oh really then?" Yugi said, shuffling in his drawers until he found what he was looking for. He picked up a sock and threw it at Atem. "Here's one side. Find one that looks like it!"

Atem was left stunned looking at Yugi. He then looked at the sock that Yugi threw towards him and then with a big breath in, he said, "NO!" But Yugi was not taking that as the right answer. "Yes you will because you lost them." "No I did not! I gave them to you to put away yourself." Atem shot back at Yugi.

"AHA! So I did give them to you!" Yugi exclaimed pointing a finger at Atem. Atem then told him, "Yea but I didn't take them." "Yes you did!" Yugi said not giving up this argument. Atem as getting slightly annoyed by now but also refused to give up. "For the last time, I gave the socks to you!" "Well I don't have them!" Yugi shouted back. Atem was really annoyed now and yelled/asked him, "So what do you want me to do?" "Find them!" was Yugi's response.

Atem threw down the sock that Yugi threw at him earlier and then said, "Which ones?'' Yugi told him, "The socks that have the Dark Magician all over them." Now Atem got very surprised and then yelled at Yugi, "No! That's my sock!" Now it was Yugi's turn to be surprised. "Atem, your socks are the ones with the stupid Kuribo all over them!"

Unlucky for them, Kuribo was right there and heard Yugi's comment, "Kuri Kuri". But Atem and Yugi didn't care. They just yelled a bIg, "NOT NOW!" Which made Kuribo sulk away.

"I don't have your socks!" Atem said for the last time. "Yes you do!" Yugi shouted back at him. "No I don't!" Atem shouted back. "Lier!" Yugi screamed at him pointing his finger and walking towards Atem. "I am not a lier!" Atem said defending himself from the accusing gaze of yugi. "Yes you did Atem! you stole my sock!" Yugi said yelling at him. "Why would I steal your sock? Who does that?!" Atem countered right back.

But for all they know, people do steal socks. Because a few miles away, a certain white haired thief just stole all the socks from a sock company.

"Ha Ha! don't make me laugh Atem! You're just as bad as the Thief king Bakura!" Yugi told Atem laughing his head off. Or maybe because Atem turned red with the amount of anger that has started to build up inside him. Then he screamed, "Don't you dare compare me to as low as Bakura!" "I just did!" Yugi said taunting Atem. Atem finally lost all his patience and took a big deep breath then led it out. Then he turned to Yugi and said in the most calmest way he can, "I don't have your sock okay."

"Yugi still didn't listen to him. "Lier! Thief! You should go to jail!" he shouted. Atem then snapped at him, "I'm already in jail by living with you!" "Thief!" Yugi shouted at him. All of a sudden a white, fluffy cloud popped up through the window. "Sorry that I was eavesdropping.. But I help but overhear that the Pharaoh STOLE something!" Bakura exclaimed looking at Atem as if he just sprouted two heads.

"I didn't steal anything!" Atem tried again. "You stole my sock and you know it!' Yugi said, again.

Bakura's curiosity then dropped to zero at what Yugi said. "A sock! Seriously Pharaoh, a sock! Hmh. What a total waste of my time." And at that note, Bakura slipped out the window and disappeared.

Atem turned back to Yugi and said, "I don't have time for this! I'm not going to stand here listening to you complain about your missing socks!" He turned to leave when Yugi stopped him. "You're not going anywhere!" Atem reached for the door and opened it while saying, "Who's gonna stop me?" Yugi then told him, "Until you find my sock, I will."

"Atem turned around to face Yugi, moving away from the door. He crossed his arms while planting himself firmly on the ground with his, "I mean business" face on. Then he said, "I'm not going to go play hide-and-seek with your sock."

"Yes you will-" Yugi was cut short when he stopped to stare behind Atem. Atem then got confused, "what?" he said and then he turned around a smirk crawling across his face. " See, told you I didn't steal your sock." he said smugly turning back to yugi.

Yugi was left speechless and just stared at what was in front of him. "B-B- But.." he stammered staring at the dog that came through the opened door with his lost sock in his mouth. Atem then leaned down to Yugi's height and whispered smugly, "I believe you owe me an apology.."

Yugi shut his eyes tight while mumbling, "sorry" to Atem. Atem put his left hand to his ears purposely saying, "what? I didn't hear you." Yugi figured what he was trying to do and said, "I'm not saying it again!" Atem huffed and walked out, only to walk right back in saying, "What's with the dog?" "..." was all that came to Yugi's mind.

To be continued...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it! I practically forgot this chapter. I tried to remember much of it as I can.. Maybe different though... Enjoy!

* * *

Arguments 24'7

Chapter 2

I want a pet!

_Previously on Arguments 24'7... Atem and yugi got into a fight about socks! Yugi blames Atem for stealing his sock which Atem claims he didn't. But it seems that Atem wasn't to blame since a DOG took it._

"What?" Yugi asked, refusing to look at Atem in the eye. "When did we get a dog?" Atem asked again. Yugi finally looked at him and calmly said, "Three weeks ago.." Atem looked at Yugi surprised and then shouted, "Why didn't you tell me!" "Because I knew you'd throw a fit and act like this!" "I'm not throwing a fit!" Atem screeched at Yugi. "Whatever you say.." Yugi drawled out, walking into the kitchen.

Atem followed Yugi while saying, "You were not allowed to get a dog." "Says who!" Yugi demanded looking at Atem. "ME!" Atem exclaimed. "You're not the boss of me!" Yugi said to Atem growling slightly. "Am I not?" Atem told him crossing his arms.

"Well how are YOU gonna feed it! You don't even have a bowl to feed him in! He's practically eating from your favourite soup bowl!" Atem said growling, wishing Yugi would just listen to him and get rid of the animal.

- The dog eating from yugi's favourite soup bowl -

Yugi stared at the dog and crossed his arms shifting around nervously. "Yea well, I was going to fix that!" Atem rolled his eyes. "Well you didn't!" "I'm going to do that soon, but first I have to do the dishes! Can you just leave!" Yugi threw his arms up while pointing towards the door.

Atem dropped his arms to his side then marched towards the door screaming, "I'm leaving! I'm leaving! Deal with your stupid dog! I'm out!" And with that, he walked out slamming the door behind him.

Yugi gave a loud sigh and looked around the kitchen muttering. "HMH! Why do I live with him-" Then Atem's words finally hit Yugi. "MY FAVOURITE SOUP BOWL!" He yelled staring at the dog.

- On the streets of Domino city -

Atem marched down the streets if Domino city, scaring every living being with his death glare. "HMH! I can't believe him!" Atem said to himself. "He can have what he wants, why can't I! You know what I want, I want-" Atem stopped infront of a shop window peering in, "THAT PUPPY!"

Atem stared at a cream coloured puppy with brown spots and big brown eyes. He walks into the pet store for a better look.

"Aww! He's so cute!" Atem squealed to himself staring at the puppy. "He is a cutie. Would you like to buy it?" Atem turned around at the sudden voice. It was the owner of the Pet Shop.

Atem wasted no time and quickly said, "YES!" "Then follow me." The owner beckoned. Atem was so excited that he skipped behind the shop owner smiling like a lunatic, while carrying the puppy in his arms.

- Back at the turtle game shop -

"I can't believe this!" Yugi screeched to himself scrubbing his favourite soup bowl. Soon, the door burst open and Atem walked in smiling from ear to ear. "Guess what I got!" Atem said, hiding his prized possession behind his back.

"What!" Yugi snarled, not one bit happy. Atem held out the puppy for him to see. "I got him! And everything else a puppy needs!" Atem said still smiling. Yugi turned around to stare at Atem. A scowl making it's way upon his face, Then he yelled, "YOU GOT ANOTHER DOG!"

Atem cradled the puppy under his arm while the other arm rested on his hips. "It's a puppy! Plus, you got a dog too!" Yugi crossed an uncrossed his arms while then saying, "Yeah! One animal in the house is enough! Not two!" Atem stroked the puppies back while he responded to Yugi with a glare, "Well, too bad!"

Yugi gotten tired of the arguement that he strolled over to the bag Atem had brought with him aimlessly looking through it, pulling the doggy items out. "How much did you pay for theses things?" Yugi asked Atem. Atem turned around and said, "$1500. The shop owner was SO generous! Atem continued to pet the puppy. "Well it looks like YOU were the generous one Atem!" Yugi said mentally face palming himself. "That's too much money! Are you that insane!" Yugi was furious and stared at the back of Atem's head waiting for an answer.

Atem shot his head around glaring at Yugi. "How dare you call me stupid! I am not stupid!" "Yes you are!" Yugi shot back. "You went and got another animal! You didn't even want one to begin with!" Atem sighed and looked at Yugi, sarcasm itching the next thing he said, "I didn't want THAT animal in the house!" He said, pointing at the big brown dog that was laying on his back just staring at the two siblings.

"You leave Bruno out of this!" Yugi yelled at Atem, defending his pet. Atem looked at Yugi then suddenly, burst out laughing. "Bruno? His name is Bruno!" Atem said between laughs. Yugi got furious and yelled, "Stop laughing!" And with that, a plate was thrown towards Atem. The plate missed but caught Atem's attention. Atem yelled out and threw a spoon at Yugi. "I guess it's war!" Yugi exclaimed. "I guess it is!" Atem yelled back. A battle cry was yelled and the two charged towards eachother.

So they go into an all out war with anything they could find. Yugi grabbed his favourite soup bowl and smashes it against atem's head. Atem took a plate and threw it at yugi. Yugi grabbed his dog and sheilded himself from Atem's attack. Atem never put down the puppy and used the animals paws as a weapon. Yugi grabbed the puppy and threw it across the room. Atem got mad and crashed a plate across the dogs head. Yugi tackled Atem and they had a wrestle on the floor. Atem took a jack hammer and knocked Yugi out with it. Atem stood up but didn't realise he was under the table, so, he was knocked out due to the table. Soon not long after that, the door opens...

"Hey guys. we heard the noise and thought wed check what's going- OMG" Tea walked in as she spoke, but seeing the two teens knocked out and on the floor, her hands flew to her mouth and stared in shock. Joey walked in seeing her shocked expression, "oh.." Soon after Tristan walked in calling a number on his phone, "I'll call the ambulance!"

- At the hospital -

(Atem's room)

Violet eyes fluttered open then closing quickly seeing the white walls and bright lights. A while later the eyes opened again. "Where am I." He got up looking around questioningly. A nurse soon walked in. "Oh good you're awake! Now just stay still I need to give you this needle-" A jack hammer collided with the nurses head, knocking her out cold. "NO ONE tries to give Atem Moto a needle! And with that, Atem stormed out of the room.

- Yugi's room -

Yugi woke up with a start not realising where he was. "ATEM! I'm not- hey where is he!" Yugi looked around finally taking in his surroundings. He spotted a Doctor next to his bed writing things on his clipboard. "Stay still! You're gonna open the wound in your head." The doctor said looking at Yugi giving him a concerned look.

Yugi looked at the bald headed doctor. "What?" Yugi asked the doctor. "Stay still. I'll just see-" But the poor doctor never got to finish his sentence when Yugi kicked the doctor in the knee, making him crumble to the floor. "Stay away from me!" He shouted before running out the door and around the corner.

Yugi turns one corner while Atem turned the other. Then they both come face to face with eachother.

They stopped to stare at eachother before.. "YOU!" Atem shouted, breaking the silence pointing a finger at Yugi. "YOU!" Yugi screamed back matching Atem. "I'm not done with you!" Yugi yelled. "Neither am I!" Atem yelled back. Not long after, another fight broke out.

The noise and crashes were soon heard that sent doctors and nurses, along with Tea, Tristan, and Joey, running to find the cause of it all. They ran down the hall and soon came to a stop at what they found. Atem and Yugi on top of eachother, clawing the eyes out of eachothers sockets. "Guys!" Tea tried yelling. That didn't work so Tristan butt in. "Hey stop it!" None of their attempts worked so Joey went in and grabbed the two by the collar yelling, "ENOUGH!"

Atem and Yugi instantly stopped.

Tea went up to them, looking them in the eye saying, "Do you know what you've just done?" Atem and Yugi shook their heads in a feeble attempt to respond since Joey was still holding them up. Joey answered their question for them. "You tried to KILL eachother!" Tea spoke again, "And you know what's worst?" Atem and Yugi said, "What?" Tea turned to Tristan, "Tell them." Tristan came forward and said, "You know those animals you two had?" "What about them?" Yugi asked questioningly. Tristan took a deep breath and said, "They're now dead." A gasp was heard from the twins as Joey finally set them down. "Oh yeah!" Tea said, looking away. The boys hug their heads in shame.

To be continued...

* * *

How was that! I like this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3! Yay! Enjoy my dear readers. Sorry for being so late. I'll try to update every week or so :)

* * *

Arguments 24'7

Chapter 3

Doggy funeral

_Previously on Arguments 24'7... It seems that dog was yugi's and atem got mad so he stormed out but came back home with a dog of his own. Yugi was not happy and the two started a war that ended with both of them in the hospitol, and the sad news, the two dogs are dead._

"How did they die!" Atem screeched, waving his arms around while pacing. Yugi went and stood infront of Atem blocking his path. "You killed them Atem." Yugi said pointing an accusing finger at him. Atem pushed Yugi's finger away while saying, "I did not!"

Joey intervened by standing between the two. "You BOTH killed them!" Joey said looking at the two. Yugi tugged at Joey's arm to grab his attention. "But how?" Yugi asked quietly as he shot another glare at Atem. Atem ignored Yugi and just said, "Yes Joey? How did the pups die?

Joey looked at them while mentally sweat dropping. "seriously?" He asked outloud, but more to himself. Tristan saw Joey's reaction to the most 'obvious' questions. "While you two were fighting, the poor animals were dragged into your little argument that made them your new weapons that caused them to die!" Tristan told them while slightly yelling.

"It's all your fault!" Tea cried out while covering her eyes and turning away, Still in shocked of what her 'used to be close friends' did.

Joey continued speaking once more. "So we're having a funeral for those animals that died. If you're sorry, you're gonna go." Atem jumped in saying, 'What if we don't want to go?" He demanded. "You don;t have a choice," Tea snapped. "You don't have a choice.

Atem and Yugi looked at eachother and gave a glare but looked away and nodded slightly. "Fine. We'll go."

- Burial site of the two doggies -

Yugi took a look around at the people who were gathered there. "Why is everyone in such colourful clothing? I thought this was a funeral," he asked, turning towards the group. "Oh. It is a funeral. But for animals we give them a happy funeral instead of being sad," Tea told Yugi. "Really! I thought we get free food if we wore these clothes!" Joey asked surprised, while stuffing his face with a piece of cake. "Me too!" Tristan exclaimed, just as surprised as Joey. Tea mentally facepalmed while saying, "idiots".

- As they spoke the dogs were buried and a few last words were said -

"May these dogs rest in peace." Everyone had soon scattered after the funeral. Only a few stayed behind, just to catch a glimpse of the two killers. A voice then spoke up through the crowd. "And I only saw for one day through that shop window. It's just so sad that they died. May their killers be punished!" Everyone who heard that comment shot Atem and Yugi a death glare.

Yugi gave a nervous gulp before he slightly whimpered, "jail...!" Atem then said in an annoyed voice, "Killers? They overreact too much." "Oh no, they're serious all right," Tea said to the two. "Yep! They are totally serious!" Joey said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"You two might even end up in jail for what you did," Tristan added. "WHAT!" Atem and Yugi shouted.

Yugi soon after burst out into sobs. While Atem cursed in several different languages. After a few minutes of crying and cursing, the brothers finally calmed down. "We can't go to jail!' Yugi said, slightly hiccuping as he spoke. We've got lives to live you know!" Atem added.

"You're not going to go to jail now," Joey said, walking up behind them. "First you have to go to court tomorrow and see what the judge says." "He's right," Tea said.

Yugi's eyes then lit up as he remembered something. "But, what about grandpa," he asked. "Will you relax, Yugi," Atem said turning towards him. "Grandpa isn't coming until next week!' Yugi shook his head. "No Atem. He's coming today." Atem stopped talking and looked at Yugi with wide eyes. "Uh Oh" Atem said. "Oh Yeah..." Yugi said, shaking his head.

- At the Turtle game shop -

An old man with Grey hair that went up in spikes, his Yellow suitcase smashing against his legs. "Ah. Home at last.." Solomon Moto said, as he walked through the door. He dropped his heavy suitcase onto the floor as he called out, "Atem! Yugi! Where are you boys? Hmm. they must be outside..?" He though t to himself as he fetched himself a cup of hot tea and sat down on the couch. He turned on the T.V, clicking a random news channel.

**As you know there was a terrible accident that happened here today in Domino city. Two helpless animals caught up in a vicious fight that made them lose their lives..**

Solomon rolled his eyes as he mumbled, "What is this world coming to?"

**It happened at the Turtle game shop, known for their many games. The owner was not at home at the time but the killers are known as Atem and Yugi Moto. Two twins that are known for their constant fighting..**

Tea was spilled onto the floor Solomon screamed, "What!" His voice echoing off the walls as he stared at his grandsons pictures on the television screen.

**They're gonna be in court tomorrow, as their punishment will be decided for their actions.**

Solomon's body soon drops onto the floor.

- Back at the funeral -

Thongs were not going well as Yugi was seen pacing back and forth as Atem tried to calm him. "What if grandpa knows!" Yugi shouted, waving his arms around. Atem tried to calm him, 'Will you relax He won;t know!' "How can you say that!' Yugi yelled again.

Atem mentally facepalmed. He was about to say something else, but a buzz was heard as he pulled his phone from his back pockets. Seeing the caller ID.. Atem was less than happy. "oh.. Hey Grandpa..." Atem said nervously, as Yugi rushed up to him. Atem continued to talk. "You saw the news huh.." Atem said, his voice cracking, as Yugi was starting to freak out again. "uh huh... uh huh.. Bye." As Atem shut the phone off, he gulped. Yugi was soon bombing him with questions. "What did he say? Is he mad? Are we being kicked out? Atem!" "SHUSH WILL YOU!" Atem screamed. Yugi was silenced. Atem started to talk. "All I have to say is that.. Grandpa's mad..."

"Oh no..' Yugi moaned. "We should get home.." Atem said, tugging Yugi's arm along. "Later guys!" Atem called out as he walked away. Yugi barely waved a goodbye. "Good luck!" Joey called out.

Atem and Yugi ran as fast as their legs can take them. They soon got home as they smashed through the door, but came face to face with a really angry grandpa.

"Hey Grandpa..." Yugi said, nervously. "Yeah um.. Hey.." Atem said, stepping back a little. Yugi also stepped back as they saw Solomon with a broom behind him.

Solomon crossed his arms as he stood firmly infront of the door, blocking all escape routes. "What happened when I was gone?" He asked. Atem and Yugi gulped.

Yugi attempted to answer, "uh..well you see.." Suddenly Atem burst open with his idea, "It was all Yugi's fault!' Atem yelled, as he pointed to Yugi. Yugi was left there, gaping at Atem before he said, "No it's not!" Atem was not happy with that answer. 'yes it was!" He shouted. "No. It. Wasn't!" Yugi yelled back.

"ENOUGH!" Solomon yelled. The two boys stopped their bickering. He continued, "Since the two of you will be heading off to court tomorrow, why don't you go to bed, You know how those courts are.." But, sadly, Atem couldn't keep his mouth shut, as Yugi fully understood his Grandpa's sarcasm. "But I'm not tired.." Atem complained. Solomon instantly whacked him with the broom. "BED!" Solomon yelled as Yugi and Atem ran up to their rooms. The doors slamming behind them.

As the doors were shut, Solomon mumbled to himself, "What am I gonna do with these kids.."

To be continued...

* * *

That was another chapter. Hope you guys like that. Review please!


End file.
